Life after Life
by Madam Silver
Summary: (Republished) After the death of their adopted father, Lord Henry Mason, Gabrielle and her sisters move into the newly brought Valerious manor. On their first night, Gabrielle is kidnapped by the creatures that everyone believed was dead until now. Her sisters receive help from an monster hunter and venture to rescue her but Gabrielle learns some truths of her late mother and past.
1. 1 Kidnapped

**I own Selena, Lisa, Gabrielle, Sofia, Aria and Alina and any future characters added in.**

**I don't own any Van Helsing characters since they belong to Stephan Sommers.**

Chapter 1; Kidnapping

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lisa! Lisa! Lisa! Lisa!" screamed Sofia; aged 16 as she ran into the Valerious library where her older sisters sat such as Gabrielle reading near the large window, in a very comfortable armchair, and Lisa resting on the floor against the fire, trying to get warm since tonight is a cold night. Lisa; aged 19, looked up from the fire to her younger out of breath sister.

"What's wrong, Sofia?" she asked as she got up and stood before walking to comfort her sister, like her other sister; aged 17. "I saw something outside my window! It was big and grey with fangs and big eyes which stared at me!" she gasped out before running back to her room, following her sister closely behind.

"Out there," she pointed out the window with her left index finger. Gabrielle approached the window and ducks her head out, with the wind tickling her pale skin and blowing her long straight dark natural brown hair which danced in the air. Her light blue-green eyes, which were hidden away by over-sized glasses, scanned over the back garden such as grey-sliver dustbin where two greyhounds fought over half cooked meat and the trees rustling about with the midnight sky looking beautiful with its silver moon and bright stars. "Sofia, I don't see anything other than dogs fighting over meat and it's night time,"

"But I defiantly saw something out there," she said truthfully as tears filled her green eyes and Lisa wrapped her arms around her younger sister's shoulders as Gabrielle did the same, "We believe you, Sofia," they both admitted.

"Thanks guys,"

"You're welcome. Now, how about going sleep, getting rest? The whole moving house is taking the hell out of us." Gabrielle said and she nodded. They left the room at the same time as Sofia got into bed and fell asleep straight the way.

"It's not her fault," Lisa admitted as she and her other sister walked back to the library.

"I know," Gabrielle agreed.

"But it's just the fact that this place or land is cursed by some dead Count who member of the royal gypsy Valerious family and every villager is scared and crazy about vampires and werewolves," they retook their seats and resumed their activity.

Later on, after so much unpacking, both Gabrielle and Lisa fell asleep on the couch and on the floor.

"She is the one, Master wants this one," the light brown haired woman said as she and the other bride gathered around sleeping Gabrielle. The bride wore light purple bra-like top with was made of satin and had long sleeves which reached the floor, and wore silk light purple-white trousers and brown high heel sandals. Her hair was long in curls which reached her waist.

"Her?! But Aria, she is nothing special!" the other bride almost shouted, she had long straight brown hair which reached her waist like the other bride. She wears a orange-amber gown which had a slit on both sides of the skirt and, showed off her perfect curves such as her hips and stomach, the top swells of her breasts and arms and even her legs.

"Shut up, Alina! Master doesn't like it when you question him, you know what he will do if you question him again!" the light-purple trouser bride silenced her sister before noticing Gabrielle eyes starting to open. In an instant, Aria's hand reached over and pressed against the young woman's forehead, sending her into an undisturbed sleep. Gabrielle moaned as her eyes fluttered before staying closed.

Afterwards, both brides, Aria and Alina shifted into their grey vampire bat forms before flying off with their prisoner in their grasp, they flew off back to their home; Castle Dracula. Unknown to them, Gabrielle's older sister witnessed and heard the whole thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gabrielle was adopted alongside Lisa and Sofia by an friar from Rome (who is now deceased) and if you, my readers, are wondering who he was; I give you a clue, he worked alongside Van Helsing.**

**The reason on why he hasn't died until now was because he was turned into vampire in 1889, one year after Dracula's death and continued to live until four years ago.**


	2. 2 Meeting the vampire king

**You meet Selena in this chapter as well as Dracula. I don't own all Van Helsing characters that belong to Stephen Sommers. Gabrielle is Transylvanian like her late mother, Dracula and Serena. Alina is French. Aria are from Scandinavian while Lisa and Sofia are both completely Hungarian.**

**Chapter 2; Meeting your capturer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gabrielle touched her forehead with the back of her left hand as she woke from her deep sleep. She sat up to find herself in an elegant expensive room with bright mixture of colors with expensive furniture such as queen size bed and big wardrobe. _'Okay Gabby, stay calm, remembers what Dad taught you. Hold on, where are my clothes?'_ she asked herself in her thoughts as she glanced down as she is dressed in a floor-length light purple gown with no sleeves. Luckily they hadn't taken her cross from her, _'Thank god, Dad gave this to me. They didn't take it from me'_

Her clothes were neatly placed on the small chest at the bottom of her bed, next to her black-white sneakers shoes. Her over-size glasses were still on her face, she couldn't see anything without them.

She felt an uneasy shiver go down her very spine, _'Where is this shiver coming from'_ she asked herself again as her arms wrapped around her body.

"Hello Gabrielle," came a male Romanian accent from somewhere in the room she was in.

Then she saw him, he walked straight out of the shadows. He wore a black knee-length jacket which looked like a military type and then underneath, black satin vest coat and black silk shirt, followed by satin black trousers and shiny black low heel shoes. Gabrielle saw his black raven hair pulled back into a ponytail except few bangs which framed his face with high cheekbones and blue eyes,_ ' His eyes are the lightest blue I've ever seen in my life'_ she admitted to herself.

"Who are you?" she asked him in return for him smirking, "Allow me to introduce myself... I am Count Vladislaus Dracula," The Count bowed before her, very majesty. _'Didn't Van Helsing kill this guy?'_ she thought as she took him.

"And I know all about you... Gabrielle," he said very creepy and seductive as he returned to his full height.

"What?" she said, slightly scared, _'Dad, I wish you were here, right now'_ she thought in her mind and Dracula arched his eyebrow, "What? A girl of seventeen doesn't know about me? Didn't your father tell you anything of me, surely he would have done?" Dracula smirked as Gabrielle froze in fear when she realized he knew her late adopted father's name.

"Please, let me go, I didn't do anything to you. Please, let me go," she begged him.

"If I let you go then it will reach the Vatican and then they will send their best hunter to kill me and destroy everything I have worked to regain again. And this will repeat over and over." Dracula said as he had to remember the anonymous of being killed by Van Helsing and then work to regain everything he lost. He won't let that happen again.

"Yeah well good luck with that while... I will just be going. See yah," she passed Dracula, to the door but was stopped when he grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry, my dear. So Gabrielle, welcome to your new home," with that Dracula walked out the door which shut tight behind him.

Gabrielle ran to the door and began to bang her fists against the door, "HEY! You! Dracula let me go now! Let me out now! Please!" she repeated over and over as she continued to bang against the door until Gabrielle started to get tired and slides down the door with her back leaning against it before falling asleep.

Moments later, Selena finds Gabrielle asleep near the door of the guest room and carries her to bed before leaving her and visiting her master about Gabrielle; the new guest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Gabrielle thinks very much of her mother in this chapter and you, my readers, are probably wondering who Gabrielle's mother was and when she died. Well you will find out in later chapters. Meanwhile, her sisters are getting help from an old enemy from Rome.**


	3. 3 Rome and Master

Chapter;

It had taken almost a week for Lisa to reach Rome in search of the one person who sold her father the cursed manor. It was **his** fault that her sister was kidnapped. It was **his** fault that her sister was believed to be 'descended of the Valerious family'. It was **his **fault that he scared their youngest sister and allowed those curses of Dracula to take her sister away to her death. "I can't wait until I find **him**." She said.

She reached the church and asked to see Raphael Madison except they refused her and made her wonder _'Isn't the church supposed to help people in need? Not refuse them.'_

Then she saw him.

He was walked towards the church as if he didn't care about those around him and continued onwards until his name was called which caught his attention. "**Raphael Madison!**" he saw the girl, who he sold his house to, approach him. Rage filled her face and she lunge a fist towards his face which resulted in him being punched. He had a red mark over his nose yet it wasn't broken or bleeding. He fell to the ground on his ass.

"You! Why did you do that!-" he asked but was cut off.

"You sold your cursed house to my father and as of a result; **my beloved sister** was kidnapped by the one who was really after you all this time! She could be dead now and I would never know!" Lisa shouted as tears spilled down her cheeks and over her chin. "You knew all this time about the vampires yet stood by and allowed them to take my sister, you monster!"

Not too far, Gabriel Van Helsing heard the confrontation and listened as well as watch. He watched as the girl lunged again at the Madison boy and this time, he caught her and threw her to the ground before standing up and preparing to hit her except he intervened.

Van Helsing caught Raphael's arm in his huge hand, "What the hell!?"

"You are willingly going to hit this woman, Raphael; I thought your parents taught you better than this." He released his arm and approached the fallen girl. He helped her up by offering his glove hand to her and her accepting.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr?"

"Gabriel Van Helsing," he took of his hat and bowed slightly to her with his hat over his chest. His brown short hair falling into his face, "And yours?"

"Lisa Elisabeta Madison."

"What are you doing in Rome, if I may ask, and why you were shouting at Raphael?"

"**He**," she raised her index finger to Raphael, "sold the Valerious manor to my father, before his death and... later on at that same night we moved in... my younger sister; Gabrielle was kidnapped by vampires, though we all didn't know about and thought they were dead, whilst searching for **him**!" she said as she bore anger into her green eyes via him.

Her brunette fringe and bangs framed her face, though the rest of her hair was pulled back into pigtails. Every time she moved, they would jiggle. She had inherited her hair from her late mother and was proud of it.

Van Helsing turned towards the young boy and asked, "Is she right? Did you sell her the home which vampires exist yet didn't tell her family about?" Raphael nervously shook his head while touching his dark auburn hair with the other hand.

"Yes."

"Why?"

The question seemed to make him crack, and though he looked away, he felt the Madison girl's eyes on him. "Because I believe the vampires have been brought back to life by the risen vampire king, Count Vladislaus Dracula!"

"You're mistaken right?" the brunette asked, unbelievable. "Count Dracula... really? You have lost it?"

"I am speaking the truth! Dracula is alive and wants my family gone! He has already killed my cousin! Ever since the Valerious family line ended, my family took over as leaders and have protected Vaseria with their very lives, just like warriors, and just seven years ago, my darling sibling was murdered by Dracula's servants and now, I am the last living member."

"What is going on, Van Helsing?" asked his supervisor; Cardinal Johnson as he began to approach, with Van Helsing's new assistant, Randall by his side, the racket outside the church. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Cardinal Johnson," the monster hunter turned towards him and bowed slightly. "This young woman, Lisa Madison, has come for help in rescuing her younger sister from, what Raphael believes to be, vampires, Sir. I must go."

The Cardinal turned towards Lisa and asked her, "How has it been since your sister's kidnapping?"

"Almost a week."

He nodded and turned back to the monster hunter. "You may go. First find evidence if Dracula is back?" he stopped and eyed Raphael who backed down under his gaze before continuing. "If he is alive, kill him whilst rescuing the sister. Kill any of his servants if you must to find her."

Van Helsing nodded.

"Yes Sir."

"Oh thank you!" Lisa said as she cried in happiness. "Thank you so much!"

X

Selena approached her master's study, knocking. "Enter," Her master relied.

She opened the door to feel the warmth atmosphere hit her; she felt the fire's warmth warm her up. She walked in before closing the door behind her. Her master, Vladislaus Dracula seated himself behind his study with his head down and writing what appears to be letters. It has been over one and an half hundred years since his resurrection, and has managed to gather back the approximate number of his kind back. He didn't think of the idea of fathering children since he lost when Van Helsing killed him second time round, and thought of all the time of having to do it again. He would rather live forever with his new brides than deal with that man! Again!

He looked up to meet his first new bride's navy blue orbs staring at him; he smiled which made her smile back. "Selena, what can I do for you?"

"Master," she began as she gathered all her thoughts together. "The young woman, Gabrielle who you have kept here in the guest room, well... hasn't been eating and I had my maid, Tasha sit with her... but she still doesn't eat and well... I am becoming worried about her well-being."

She told him, clearly showing her concern for the young Madison girl. "I am worried about her, master, if she dies then this would have been for nothing. I know that you believe she might be part of that family but you must remember she is human and family is important to her."

Dracula could see the concern of Gabrielle Madison's case on Selena's face, and made him smile. She was right, he knew that, family is important to a person and is what makes them happy. He should know after all. He sighed. "I will see to her later, with you by my side, and ponder of what she is attempting to do to herself whereas in my care?"

"Thank you, my lord." Selena said, relieved as she allowed a small breath of air out, though she didn't need to breathe at all. Dracula smiled at the bride's face expression. There was something about her that he saw in her while he took her as his first new bride. She was Transylvanian, like him and had similar traits to him such as black raven hair and ability to become gracious. She was, in an unlikely way, like his previous first bride, Verona.

But Selena had something that Verona never did have and that was to care for humans even if it was an human girl. This meant Selena had retained her humanity.

He stood immediately and approached his bride, before taking her into his arms and placing his lips upon hers which she melted under. Even their touches were freezing; it didn't bother them as they couldn't feel it. His kiss rid of her worry. Once the kiss ended, Selena pulled away and left the study while Dracula returned to his work. His bride feeling reassured.

XXX

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, had a lot on my mind.****Now, my dear readers, you know the truth of how Gabrielle's mother died. Her name will be revealed later on in the later chapters.**


	4. 4 Fear and Transylvania

Chapter 4; Fear and Transylvania.

Lisa and Van Helsing, along with his new sidekick; Randall, headed towards the stables where the horses where kept. Van Helsing had his entire weapon with him, it made him sad when he thought of his good old friend; Carl. The small hunched over yet funny scientist. He always made him laugh.

Carl would often say, _'Van Helsing, I am not a field-man. I refuse to end up almost-dead like in Transylvania, so many years back.'_

They were about to move out when Raphael approached them, running out of breathe. "What do you want?!"

Lisa asked, still angry, "You were right, Miss Madison, and you, Van Helsing; I have been a coward all this time and need to be brave like the rest of my family." He admitted, still out of breathe.

"My family died for something they believed in and all I did was brought an innocent girl in. I am sorry." He apologized with his eyes closed and head bent down forward. His silver cross shined in the sunlight, causing a spark to be seen. "Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven only if you come with me back to Transylvania in order to save my sister.

X

They reached Transylvania by sea like Lisa had done in order to reach Italy. The weather had changed dramatically quick, first sunny then cold and then between. Lisa began to wonder of what was going on now with her kidnapped sister in the clutches of Dracula. Was she okay? Was she dead or still-alive? Was she... one of them?

So many thoughts ran through her mind and made her nervous as she thought about them. _'Be strong, Gabby, I am going to get you.'_ She thought.

They finally reached Vaseria and Lisa, all too quick, jumped off her dismounted horse and ran towards the Valerious manor where she began to shout for her younger sister, Sofia. "Sofia, Sofia!"

"Where are you?" Van Helsing and the two other men, Raphael and Randall followed after her and after a few minutes, she nearly gave up when-

"Lisa, is that you?"

All their heads looked up to see Sofia clutching to the ceiling rafts with her body pressed hardly against the thick wood with her arms and legs wrapped around the wood. She was trembling, from where they could see. "Sofia!? What are you doing up there!?"

They came back!"

"Who?"

"The vampires... I heard them and hid up here whilst they came for what they were looking for. There was a brown-haired woman and a blonde-haired one. They left hours ago with a big bag of clothing." She managed to say whilst clutching the wooden ceiling raft still. Her blonde hair was draped over one side and covering her right shoulder and part of her face. "I had been up here since... in case they came back."

Raphael couldn't stop staring at the much-younger Madison girl. The first time they met, she was happy and full of like but now, she was sacred and sad over what happened to the older sister. "It is alright." Lisa held her hands up in front of her in the way of calming someone down. "I have brought help,"

She stepped back and placed her hand on the monster hunter's shoulder. "This is Gabriel Van Helsing; he is a hunter that specializes in monster."

"Good evening, Miss Madison." She nodded uneasily.

"Hello." She said trembling. "Please, call me Sofia!" she shouted down.

He nodded and stepped forward, "Alright, Sofia." He held out his arms towards the petrified sister and called out. "Sofia, I am going to hold out my arms for you to jump down in. I promise not to drop you or... either let you hurt yourself. I am here."

The monster hunter's words seemed to calm her down and within seconds, she let go and fell only to land in his arms. She squeaked loudly and blushed madly whilst he offered her a warm smile. He placed her on her feet and watched as she hugged her blood-sister. "Oh Lisa!"

"It's alright, Sofia, I am here." Both sisters hugged tightly, in reunion. Sofia's eyes had black patches around them, due to crying over Gabrielle's loss and not getting enough sleep. Sofia's blonde hair was smoothed out by Lisa's soft hands and as soon as they pulled away, they faced the three men.

Randall stepped out and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Randall. Don't worry... about your sister, we will get her back." He told her.

She took his hand and shook only twice before pulling away. Raphael spoke up, by coughing, and asked. "You said about vampires returning to the manor after Lisa left? What did they want?"

"They came for Gabrielle's clothing, one of them kept whining about 'the masters' interest over her and the other, one who Lisa nor I haven't seen before, a dark-haired woman told her to be quiet... oh and their names were Alina and Selena." Sofia told the group. She was still shaking from her little ordeal... and still tired.

Lisa saw about her sister was struggling to stay awake and decided to get her to bed.

X

In the days since she was held against her will, Gabrielle's mind was thrown into a deep depression; she entered a most disturbing state of: crying, staring aimlessly out the window, and sleeping. They left food for her but she wouldn't eat. Maybe, she thought, if she didn't eat they would be forced to let her go or she would starve… she quickly dismissed that idea as ludicrous. If this vampire was who she thought he was… and it was **_just_** possible, then what would he care if she starved? He would be more likely to just let her rot or use his power to **_convince _**her to eat. She thought it much too likely that he would end up turning her from a prisoner into a future bride. None of these options were the slightest bit appealing. Gabrielle could see no way out of her predicament and so sank further into depression.

Ten days after her capture Gabrielle found herself becoming desperate for an answer. Around noon she had all but given up hope, '_I should just kill myself and be done with it.'_ Seconds later the girl realized what she had just thought, '_Oh my God… No that is not an option what kind of a sick, sorry state am I in?! …. I can't give up. Lisa and Sofia _**_will_**_ come for me, they will get help and rescue me. Besides who says I'm completely helpless! I could still find a way to escape on my own! Either way I will have to keep my strength up so I'll have to start eating again.'_ These thoughts were all very uplifting and the more she thought about it the less depressed she felt. Gabrielle resolved eat something the next time they brought food in to her. She would have to be careful though, after not eating for ten days or she could make herself sick. Maybe she would talk to that servant girl as well, _'what did she say her name was… Tasha that was it!'_ She had nothing better to do, so she picked a book from the shelf in her room and began to read. Soon after Gabrielle found she was unable to stay awake and fell asleep, the book tumbled to the floor next to the bed.

About an hour after Gabrielle woke up the next day Tasha came in as per usual with a tray of food. She was desperate to get this girl to eat **_something_**. After all mistresses Selena was counting on her. She had sent Tasha in to try and cheer the girl up and encourage her to eat. "Good evenin' miss, and how are we feelin' today?" She greeted Gabrielle cheerfully out of habit, not really expecting an answer.

"I am feeling much better thank you Tasha." Gabrielle replied politely in hushed tones.

Tasha was slightly baffled by this as it was the first words Gabrielle had spoken since Tasha was sent to her five days ago. However she recovered quickly, "I brought you somethin' t' eat. You must be 'ungry." Her voice was calm but Tasha was excited to see that progress was being made; she was truly desperate to get the girl to eat something as her face was starting to look gaunt.

"Thank you… but I'm not really hungry." Gabrielle said, even though she had decided to eat she didn't want to make Tasha suspicious by changing her mind about eating so quickly. After all the maid might suspect that the girl was up to something and she would be right. It wouldn't bode well for her escape plan if the servant found out about Gabrielle's plan which wasn't fully formed as of yet but the concept was there.

"Please miss you must eat somethin'. You haven't eat'n anythin' in ten days! Please, Miss Gabrielle you must eat. Please?" Tasha pleaded.

Gabrielle was about to answer that 'fine yes she would eat something' when the door opened and the most beautiful woman Gabrielle had ever seen entered the room followed by the man she had first spoken to. When she saw him she forgot about the woman as her heart skipped a beat with anxiety.

Tasha was surprised that her master had come to see Gabrielle as he had put her mistress in charge of that but concealed her surprise and apprehension behind a calm manor. "Master… I was just tryin' to get Miss Gabrielle t' eat some breakfast!"

It was the beautiful woman who spoke next, "it is alright Tasha. We simply wish to speak to Gabrielle in private."

Tasha had been worried that the mistress was angry with her for not succeeding in her task, she had never angered easily but frustration could be misdirected at a certain unsuspecting servant. But the gentle way in which she spoke reassured the maid, "As you wish mistress, master." She replied with a curtsy and left the room quietly closing the door behind her.

Now both vampires turned towards Gabrielle. The man spoke first, "Good evening Gabrielle," he said in that amazing accent of his.

Gabrielle did not say anything. She just glared at him, carefully avoiding his eyes in an attempt to hide her fear and avoid any tricks he might have up his sleeve.

"I don't believe you have met my senior bride." The count continued bringing Gabrielle out of her reverie, "This is Selena; she will be looking after you from now on with assistance from Tasha. Now Gabrielle, Selena has informed me that you are not eating. She has also informed me that my manor when we last spoke may have been a little harsh…" then Gabrielle interrupted which frustrated the vampire lord to no end as he really **_hated _**apologizing to **_anyone _**even his brides knew to very rarely expect an apology.

"**_Harsh_**! Are you crazy? First you kidnap me and you have the nerve to get mad at me and accuse me of lying. Then when I prove to you that I'm not lying you say that I **_can't _**go home and lock me in a room where I am left to scream myself hoarse! Then to top it all off you completely ignore me and fail to realize that being trapped in here would drive any normal human being to the brick of insanity!" the teen yelled as she glared at the, she thought, arrogant Prince of Darkness.

The count took a deep breath and counted to ten to maintain his clam then continued, "I am sorry you feel that way Miss Madison and I … **_apologize_** for any hard ships you may have suffered these past ten days on my account." This was said through gritted teeth as he concluded his rehearsed apology, God how he hated apologizing. "Now if you ladies will excuse me I have some business to attend to. Oh and Selena, my love? Make sure Gabrielle eats something, you have my permission to use **_whatever _**means necessary." As he said this last part he sent his favourite bride a significant look meant only for her but Gabrielle also caught its meaning, before out the door closing it with a sharp click. For a moment all was silent in the room while its occupants studied each other. Gabrielle was nervous as she watched the vampiress trying to remember if Tasha had ever said anything about her mistress. Other than making it completely obvious that she was devoted to her vampire mistress.

At the same time Selena was trying to figure out the best way to deal with Gabrielle's unwillingness to eat. She decided it was best to give Gabrielle an option. "So, Gabrielle," the bride began in a calm voice, "Will you eat now or will I have to… **_convince_** you?" Selena asked making her meaning clear.

"Oh no… uh… that's alright I'll eat on my own." She quickly assured the vampiress, "I'm feeling much better today."

Selena surprised Gabrielle by smiling, "good, I really would prefer for it to be your choice to eat. My lord, as you may have realised, has no real preference he just wants you to be well." Selena could tell the teen did not believe this last statement. The young woman just nodded in reply. This made Selena chuckle. "You need not fear me young one." She said gently, "my only concern is for your well being… as my master's guest of course."

At this time Gabrielle had picked up a piece of toast and was spreading strawberry jam across it, "I am not afraid." She replied with determination in her British accent. She then folded the piece of toast in half and ate it.

"You are a very good actress my dear, but you will need more than that to fool my master. Your heart beat tells the true story. We both heard how it sped up when the master entered the room."

"You have to admit though our first conversation was far from pleasant. Just because he makes me anxious does not mean I am afraid. I should think vampires would make anyone nervous." Gabrielle pointed out knowing full well she was lying. She _did_ fear Dracula but for some reason not as much as she had expected.

Selena was silent for a moment. She studied the girl as she took another piece of toast, spread it over with jam, folded it and slowly ate it. "Now that you are eating my master has decided that you will now be allowed to wander about the castle. However for your own safety there are a few things I must warn you about. Firstly be wary of my sisters, my fellow brides. They are not quite as human as I am and much more possessive of the master. Tread carefully around them especially Alina she is the most possessive as well as mean spirited."

"Just out of curiosity… how many of you are there?" Gabrielle ventured.

The eldest bride gave a small smile and answered, "There are three of us me, Alina and Aria. Now, when out and about you must watch for the Dewergi, they are small dwarf looking creatures, they should not harm you as my master has forbidden it but I suggest you try to stay out of their way. They can be extremely vicious at times, and if you come across the werewolves just be sure to give them their space."

"w-werewolves?" Gabrielle stuttered as her voice raised a couple octaves.

"Do not worry they are well trained, but they tend to get irritable and unless you are experienced in dealing with them it is just best to give the master's pets their space."

Gabrielle nodded tiredly though her fears were not entirely assuaged and attempted to stifle a yawn but Selena noticed this.

"For now though you should rest. I am sure you are tired, Tasha will bring you breakfast when you wake up. Just pull the rope next to the bed and she will come serve and help you dress. Your dinner will be served at seven." After this Selena bid the girl good night and went to feed.

X

After Lisa placed Sofia into bed, the young one was snoring as soon as Lisa was out the door. _'She has been through days of horror with those monsters out.'_ She thought as she approached the library, the place where her sister was kidnapped.

As she sat down in her favourite chair, the important question was asked. "Did Sofia say about thing about where they were going?"

Raphael asked as he sat opposite her. Van Helsing stood by the window, feeling the chilling air through the glass. This place brought many memories back for him of the time he was here to kill Dracula while protect the last member of the Valerious family.

"No. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. I ask her tomorrow after she rested and ate something."

Lisa's face made up of worry and sadness over her sister's kidnapped. Gabrielle was the second oldest yet the mature one out of all of them. Though she didn't share anything of her family to her or Sofia, they didn't care.

"Don't worry," the monster hunter spoke up with assurance. "We will find your sister and bring her back."

"I promise you." His gently smile made her smile and she spoke. "Thank you, Van Helsing, thank you."

"It's all part of my job."


End file.
